Satisfaction
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: When Liang Qi stays up a certain hour on a certain night, she never thought that one person can actually be worried about it. Moderate PWP, written late at night. Liang Qi/Alphard English translated verison of Kielégítő


Yay, another CANAAN story. I have posted something like this a few years ago, but deleted it for the sake that only my best work can go in here. Without further ado. enjoy the story, and I hope you guys like it. :3

This is written in Liang Qi's perspective, by the way. :3

* * *

The lights dimmed the view to the spectator, that only let a little light in the other room connected to the bedroom. Now you may wonder why I'm showering at this hour. 2:26 in the morning – too late to take a shower night and surely would get sick. But I do not care ... It never is familiar to anyone, but this is what I have in particular that I flesh out the sexual fantasies from time to time…  
Yeah ... It is probably a way to make me feel better – the sexual satisfaction of pleasuring myself. I have my hands roam around my body: first caressing the inner thighs, my eyelids went rapid, vision flickering, breathing becomes a little shaky there ...  
"Oohhh ..." What do I feel now is automatically pleasure – gently caressing my region and sometimes in the breasts. Ohh ... Heh-heh ... God ... That I would have wished these fantasies to be realistic – I wished Alphard would love me.  
Sometimes my fantasies are slow and passionate as I would have liked - and half of the more extreme BDSM, S & M-type fantasies. Normally, I would be the one that enjoys the pain from my "sister." And yes, call me a lunatic that I wanted to call Alphard a "sister", but this is an expression of gratitude.  
But society would say if I say it in public, openly – it is a serious federal offense. But here? There are no rules in this organization - so fuck society…  
_Before you see me sister, I want to clear myself from sin…_  
I felt the hot water raining down on my beautiful skin. I basked in the heavenly touch – to act as if this is Alphard, I can imagine her hands; rough, tan-coloured hands roaming all over me. Even in sensitive areas caused me to shiver in ecstasy.  
I ran my tongue in my mouth at this: I could imagine her lips to mine: through the brushing her tongue with every fiber of my being. The arousal increased the thought, rubbing a little of the clitoris.  
What I had imagined ... her fingers in my pubic region - the skinny, tanned fingers brushing my pubic hair, slightly pulling them, to thrill me stronger – more rushed. Then with two fingers caressing the wet outer layer of the skin - I shivered with anticipation ... "Go on now, do not stop ..." I muttered to myself alone.  
As I recall, it feels quite lonely that doing these sexual things alone ... without a companion that gives you pleasure and comfort ...  
"Yes ... Yes ..." I whispered, nostalgia surrounds the outside of the main body with two fingers - index and middle finger. Shivered with desire at the same time - sometimes I want to be a little rougher, to be slammed at the shower wall or so - and must say that I am a sick little psycho bitch - who wants nothing but love and affection.  
It is not too much to ask – I do not know if that is selfish to want to... That's all I wanted, just to be loved, and only Alphard – she means the world to me ...  
What I want is to feel it - I want to be wrapped in her arms, to hear obscure words that I do not hear from her, and more particularly, to spend eternity with her. What I would like to hear back ... What I wanted - three words, which is just enough to please me, _**"I love you."  
**_Yes... I want to hear – and this is honest. This is not a joke.  
I tell her how much I admire her, half the time I say, "I love you", directly or indirectly, I never thought she would notice me ...  
Still, shaking my head to the dubious idea. _No. .. Do not think about it, Liang ...  
_I was panting a little faster, soft moans ached in my throat as I picked up the pace - trying to pull myself together by clenching the handle-bar of the shower door. I started to shake again; the lower lip trembled and tears to my eyes hurt - just as I predicted, I am for myself alone, and nothing else, even Alphard.  
I slipped a finger inside myself - going to the normal routine more than once. I made a shaky moan as I stroked the outer lips of my wetness with my fingers and inserted the middle finger into the opening of the vagina. My closed lips parted slightly - just dreamy state, empty. I wonder if I need to have the imagination to another level ... My tongue licked voluntarily around the lower lip, smiling at my own actions.  
"Yes ..." I whispered to myself. "This is what I want ..." I realized that the words are just as hollow as my actions are nothing more than isolated self-indulgence.  
I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of disappointment. Well, if Alphard was to give back her emotions in some way I had hoped, I would not be standing most of the night fucking myself here ...  
"Mm ... mph!" I bit my lower lip to conceal a loud sound and shivered quietly.  
I felt a bit happy about this: My lips turned a lopsided, drugged smile.  
I turned off the shower and rinsed my hands and dried myself off ...  
Forgotten that I had not brought my sleeping clothes with me, I giggled and put in a silky, pink bathrobe. I turned off the lights and shut the bathroom door behind me.  
"Do you know how late it is to stay up at this time, Liang Qi?"  
I froze for a moment. Who calls me by my formal name? Nobody does unless it is Cummings. My thought was: this freak would not dare come in my room, unless it is morning ... "What do you want?" I asked irritably. There comes a flick of a light and all I see is Alphard sitting in the leather chair. Just a black tank top and shorts she worn as nightwear.  
I smiled with feverish delight; I walked over to the bed and sat down on the left. "All right, then. Suppose ... you come over for sex?" Alphard grinned and shook her head, "No, I just heard the shower run, and thought it would be best to check it out. I never thought you could do this in the middle of the night."  
I smiled, chuckled crudely at my thoughts and sometimes her own. "Then why are you here?" This Arabian "sister" of mine shrugged, the smile still there – stood up and tried to lay the right of the bed is empty.  
"I asked myself the same thing. Maybe I'm just worried – I wanted to know if your skin isn't dry from the hot showers, or that you need sleep."  
I rolled my eyes that it was her response. I stopped fumbling around a knot in my bathrobe and muttered, "What a lame excuse, Alphard."  
"Ah-h! I have heard that! Maybe now it is a real shitty excuse. But I can not help to check on you." Then she laughed softly with this situation: two of us along with myself on high hopes, and with the "check on me" seems to be the scenario that starts with sex.  
"Okay, okay, but sex? Not what I'm here but what you are doing, I would say that it is unhealthy for the body, sleep-wise – but the other things are understandable ..." I was wondering what she has to say - I went behind her: my chin on her shoulder, my hands on the upper part of the arms, sometimes hands. "What other things do you think there are? Of course, you can get the picture."  
"Of course... sexual stuff involved to talk about... I am still tired; I'm not going back upstairs to go to my room. I am going to sleep in here, tonight – but only on one condition—No sex."  
I smiled at this little game; my fingers fumbled around in her hand while the left hand and played with her hair around her face. "Are you sure?"  
I could feel her body getting hot and flushed; her naturally tanned skin showed some red colour.  
She turned slightly towards me, my gentle lips on her neck - I could feel her nerves tingle, and skin shiver. "Honestly, I do not." She confessed.  
Hm-hm ... And now I am satisfied ... I ran my tongue on my bottom lip, smiling, giggling quietly while nibbling her neck.  
"Let's get this tension over with, right?" I asked. Alphard got off the bed and turned off the light, and now you can see the moonlight through the wall-sized windows and purple-red curtains. I was pushed back onto the bed; the bathrobe seems to be at the center of my body, the clothing just lying on both sides of the bed. I felt the weight of her on me, this wonderful body structure of an Middle-Eastern woman.  
Military training must have treated her well.  
And what did I do? I lay back, smiled, and blushed at her sexual actions – that I fantasized myself – passionate as well. The S & M / BDSM would have to come later... Her lips kissed my neck, nibbling at the pressure point I wanted – stroked her hand to my bare skin, sometimes she holds me down when I wanted more – or begged physically.  
I grabbed her hair, clenched it, and her body as well. I inhaled the amount of sexual sweat; lust overcame my senses that I had a real taste on my tongue sliding on her shoulder. Sometimes I murmured in her ear, smiling, too – like on the power of drugs ...  
"A little more ..." I muttered, my nails digging in her skin, stinging her myself – the little growl echoed in my room, and the strong lips crashing violently on each other.  
"Is this a dream?"  
"No," Was all I heard her say, I am satisfied of this.  
"Thank you ..." I gasped and kissed her face and hugged her sweaty body smelling of myself. Of Each other.


End file.
